Fluorescent (JINSEOB)
by tryss
Summary: (SEQUEL UP!) Untuk sampai di tingkat kehidupan yang selanjutnya, setiap orang perlu berbenah diri. JINSEOB. Starring Park Woojin and Ahn Hyungseob as GS!
1. Fluorescent

**Fluorescent**

 **tryss** (c) **2018**

 **.**

Starring by Park **Woojin** and Ahn **Hyungseob** as A GIRL!

.

.

* * *

Sejak setahun lebih sekelas dengan Hyungseob. Malam ini adalah pertama kalinya Woojin melihat tangan Hyungseob yang selalu dibalut jaket hitam oversize. Bukan cuma tangan, tapi juga sampai ke lengan atasnya. Jelas yang Woojin temui kali ini bukan Ahn Hyungseob yang biasanya duduk di kelas sambil memperhatikan guru.

Keduanya terdiam kikuk, menikmati minuman cup hangat yang baru dibeli Woojin di minimarket terdekat sambil duduk di pinggir jalan. Keadaan jalanan juga sudah lengang, menyisakan dua atau tiga mobil yang lewat sesekali.

Ada alasan kenapa malam ini adalah pertama kalinya Woojin melihat betapa kurus lengan itu.

Hyungseob, selalu memakai jaket di sekolah, bahkan saat cuaca panas. Walaupun bukan jaket yang tebal, tetap saja seluruh bagian tangan Hyungseob tidak akan terlihat. Kacamata dan rambutnya yang diikat kuda secara longgar menambah kesan membosankan pada Hyungseob. Namun setelah dipikir lagi, memang sebuah keputusan yang benar apabila Hyungseob harus selalu mengenakan jaket ke sekolah.

Jangan berpikir bahwa Hyungseob bertato, karena itu adalah asumsi yang salah.

Woojin hanya tidak mengerti, kenapa gadis sependiam Hyungseob bisa menyimpan misteri yang begitu besar.

Apa yang sudah gadis itu lakukan sampai punya banyak bekas luka sayatan di lengannya?

Hyungseob yang hanya mengenakan kaos hitam tanpa lengan dan hotpants tentu tidak punya cara lain untuk menutupi bekas luka yang dimilikinya. Jaketnya teronggok ditanah, sudah robek menjadi beberapa bagian. Suhu rendah kala malam hari menambah buruk segalanya. Woojin ingin membantu, tapi keadaannya juga tidak kalah buruk. Kaos putihnya kotor dan jaketnya penuh darah.

 _((Ya Tuhan, sebenarnya dua orang ini baru dari mana?))_

"Tidak mau mengobati kepalamu dulu, Jin?" Hyungseob yang pertama memecah keheningan.

Woojin menyentuh pelipisnya pelan, takut bila ia menyentuhkan kasar akan terasa sangat perih,"Biarkan saja, darahnya juga sudah kering, kok."

Woojin jelas mendengar helaan berat dari nafas Hyungseob, gadis itu enggan menatapnya lagi,"Aku tidak peduli kalau kamu mau membocorkan ini pada anak-anak di sekolah. Sepertinya aku juga tidak kuat lagi menutup-nutupi."

"Aku akan diam saja."

"Bukan hal sulit untuk membocorkan ini," Hyungseob sibuk memainkan cup minuman kosong di tangannya,"lagian kita juga bukan teman baik."

"Tapi kamu sudah menolongku. Kupikir itu akan jadi awal kita berteman," Woojin menggaruk tengkuknya kikuk,"Aku juga ingin punya teman perempuan yang bisa bertarung sepertimu."

Hyungseob menanggapi kalimat Woojin dengan rangkaian tawa. Namun entah mengapa, tawa Hyungseob terdengar perih, mau tak mau Woojin mencoba melirik air wajah Hyungseob dan yang didapatinya hanya wajah tanpa emosi.

"Aku yakin kamu akan takut padaku setelah tahu kenyataannya," kali ini, keduanya memantapkan hati untuk menatap satu sama lain. Ada yang bilang, saat melihat mata seseorang, kau akan tahu seberapa tulus perasaan mereka untukmu. Dan Hyungseob ingin melihat, apakah Woojin menawarkan pertemanan tanpa ingin imbalan lain.

"Aku dijual ke seorang mafia saat kelas satu SMP untuk membayar hutang."

 _Well_ , bagi Woojin, itu adalah awal cerita yang cukup mengerikan.

"Awalnya nyaris dijadikan alat pemuas nafsu. Aku dibawa ke sebuah tempat prostitusi, dikurung dalam satu ruangan, menunggu para pria hidung belang masuk ke kamarku. Aku hanya bisa menangis sendirian karena merasa orang tuaku tidak menyesal sudah membuangku ke tempat berdosa itu, tapi kalau aku bisa keluar dengan selamat, mungkin aku bisa membalaskan dendam. Baik pada orang tuaku dan juga para mafia itu. Darisana aku bertekad untuk melindungi diri dan tidak pasrah pada keadaan. Setiap ada yang berusaha menyentuhku, aku berusaha menghajar mereka. Entah dengan tangan kosong ataupun benda tajam yang ada disana. Pernah sekali, ada seseorang yang berhasil menelanjangiku. Aku tidak bisa bergerak ataupun melawan karena terikat di ranjang setelah diberi obat tidur."

Dengar, Woojin adalah laki-laki normal dan mendapat asupan cerita kinky seperti itu membuatnya berpikiran macam-macam. Apalagi Hyungseob berpakaian cukup terbuka dan duduk di sebelahnya dengan bekas luka yang baginya cukup seksi saat melekat di tubuh Hyungseob. Woojin tentu panas dingin mendengar cerita Hyungseob. Antara merasa iba atas cerita pedihnya dan bergairah karena membayangkan seberapa seksi penampilan Hyungseob saat terikat seperti itu.

"Selama hampir dua hari aku dicambuk dan disayat. Setiap lima jam sekali, ia memaksaku meminum obat perangsang dan itu semua jelas menyiksaku. Beruntungnya dia bukan salah satu dari pria-pria hidung belang yang ingin memperkosaku. Dia hanyalah psikopat yang haus melihat seorang gadis telanjang yang terikat depan matanya. Baginya, menyenangkan melihatku dipenuhi luka sayatan dan memar bekas cambukan sambil menggeliat," Hyungseob menyentuh bekas luka yang berada di salah satu lengannya,"Itulah asal bekas luka ini."

Rasa iba Woojin mengalahkan segalanya,"Seob...,"

Hyungseob tergelak lirih,"Kenapa? Kamu merasa kasihan?" Ujarnya jenaka,"atau malah bergairah?"

Woojin membeku. Tidak enak hati juga mau mengaku kalau dia sedikit melirik lekuk tubuh Hyungseob sedari tadi. Tapi yang paling menarik dari Hyungseob adalah rambutnya. Woojin ingin sekali memegang rambut hitam sepunggung itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Toh, kamu juga laki-laki. Malah tidak normal kalau tidak berpikir macam-macam saat mendengar cerita seperti itu."

Woojin menyengir bersalah,"Tapi bagaimana keadaanmu setelah itu?"

Hyungseob mengendikkan bahunya, bibirnya menyunggingkan senyum pedih,"Aku berhasil lepas dari dunia prostitusi. Si Mafia merasa rugi dengan menjadikanku alat pemuas nafsu karena pelanggannya terus berkurang. Aku berani bersumpah kalau belum ada yang menyentuh bagian dalam tubuhku. Mereka selalu berakhir dengan patah tulang atau paling ringan ya hidung bengkok. Kecuali yang satu tadi."

"Syukurlah kalau kau bisa menjaga—" Woojin terdiam begitu melihat ekspresi penuh tanya dari Hyungseob,"ya pokoknya itulah. Hak semua perempuan untuk memberikannya kepada orang yang disayang."

"Tidak berhenti disitu saja ceritaku. Aku memang tidak bisa melepaskan diri dari si Mafia. Alih-alih memaksaku terus bekerja sebagai pelacur, aku malah diberi pekerjaan sebagai salah seorang kepercayaannya, kau tidak perlu tahu yang bagian ini. Dia menyekolahkanku sampai aku bisa berada di SMA elit seperti sekarang dengan nilai yang baik. Begitu aku merasa dia cukup berharga dihidupku, aku berniat mencari orang tuaku untuk balas dendam. Dia melarangnya, bahkan begitu marah ketika tahu niatku mencari kedua orang tuaku. Kemudian salah satu orang suruhannya datang padaku, memberikanku alamat. Tempat dimana kedua orangtuaku bersemayam selamanya."

"Pasti ada alasan dia melarangmu mencari orang tuamu, kan?"

Hyungseob mengangguk kecil, namun kini ada senyum yan tersemat di wajahnya,"Dia bilang, aku mengingatkannya pada mendiang anaknya. Kita seumuran dan punya wajah yang sedikit mirip. Lagipula orang tuaku sudah meninggal karena minum racun. Tidak ada gunanya 'kan aku mencari mereka? Yang perlu kulakukan adalah hidup dengan lebih baik tanpa menyesal di kemudian hari."

Rasa penasaran Woojin meningkat,"Tidak merasa benci dengan orang tuamu?"

"Tidak. Sudah luntur seiring waktu," kemudian disambung dengan kekehan konyol.

"Tidak ada niatan melepas jaket di sekolah?"

"Ada. Tunggu saja." Hyungseob kembali tertawa.

"Senang mendengarmu tertawa. Kamu cuma diam di sekolah, aku jadi bingung kalau berhadapan denganmu."

Tidak ada rona yang muncul di wajah Hyungseob. Baginya godaan kecil seperti itu bukan apa-apa.

"Lain kali aku akan sering tertawa untukmu."

"Nah, bagus. Kalau begitu kita sekarang sudah berteman, kan?" Woojin mengulurkan tangannya, mengajak Hyungseob berjabat tangan sebagai peresmian hubungan pertemanan mereka.

Tidak perlu memutuskan terlalu lama, Hyungseob segera membalas uluran tangan Woojin,"Senang menjadi temanmu."

Woojin rasa, memiliki teman seperti Hyungseob akan memberinya pelajaran tentang bagaimana caranya menghargai hidup. Dari Hyungseob, ia akan mulai belajar untuk menjadi orang yang lebih baik dan terus berkembang. Dibandingkan dengan kisah hidup Hyungseob, Woojin tidak ada apa-apanya. Pekerjaannya adalah menghabiskan uang orang tua dan malas-malasan. Bahkan nyaris seperti tidak punya pandangan ke depan.

Woojin bersyukur karena hari ini Woojin dikeroyok anak sekolah sebelah di sebuah gang. Kalau tidak seperti itu, mungkin Hyungseob tidak akan menolongnya dan mereka tidak akan berteman.

.

.

.

 **END/SEQUEL?**


	2. Fluorescent: Sequel One

**Fluorescent:** Sequel One

 **tryss** (c) **2018**

.

Starring by Park **Woojin** and Ahn **Hyungseob** as a **GIRL**

.

.

* * *

[ ◆ JINSEOB ◆ ]

* * *

Hyungseob selalu menyapa Woojin seadaanya ketika bertemu di sekolah. Mereka juga tidak banyak mengobrol kecuali berada dalam kelompok belajar yang sama. Toh, tidak ada yang perlu tahu juga kalau mereka berteman baik diluar sana.

Bagi keduanya, kehidupan gelap mereka tidak akan menimbulkan dampak yang baik jika diumbar, mengingat keduanya juga terlihat seperti remaja biasa saat sekolah. Menyembunyikan identitas merupakan pilihan yang tepat.

Pulang sekolah, Woojin duduk di atas kap mobilnya. Menyelipkan gantungan kunci mobilnya di jari telunjuk, lantas memutarnya seperti baling-baling dengan kekuatan penuh.

Daripada terlihat keren, Woojin lebih cocok disebut kurang kerjaan.

Kadang juga membalas sapaan teman-temannya yang lewat dengan cengiran bodoh.

 **PLAK**!

" **AWW**!" Pekikan Woojin terdengar menyakitkan. Kepalanya berdenyut, sedangkan si Tersangka Pemukulan hanya menatapnya datar.

Ahn Hyungseob berdiri disana, lengkap dengan ransel merah dan jaket hitam yang selalu menemaninya ke sekolah,"Cepat masuk." Ujarnya, kemudian menarik tuas pintu mobil Woojin berapi-api. Woojin sih mau tak mau mengikuti perintah bossnya yang satu ini.

* * *

[ ◆ JINSEOB ◆ ]

* * *

Mobil Woojin melaju perlahan di jalanan kota yang padat. Keduanya berniat pergi ke pergi ke Kolumbarium; tempat dimana guci abu jenazah orang tua Hyungseob disimpan, sekalian mengunjungi rumah lama Hyungseob saat masih di Mapo.

Sebelum benar-benar pergi, Hyungseob sempat meminta berhenti di kedai minuman terdekat. Lalu saat kembali, tangannya membawa dua cup ice coffee.

Jalanan akan cukup padat diakhir Minggu seperti ini dan mereka butuh sesuatu yang menjaga kesadaran jika tidak ingin kecelakaan. Mengingat waktu tempuh dari Seoul ke Mapo biasanya satu jam kurang, mungkin hari ini bisa sampai satu jam lebih.

Dua orang ini bukan tipe pendengar lagu di jalan. Hyungseob tipe yang lebih suka menyalakan radio dengan suara kecil sehingga masih ada sedikit kebisingan diantara mereka (walaupun suara radionya juga tidak jelas), sedangkan Woojin bukanlah pemilih. Anggap sama Woojin itu seperti air, mau di tempatkan di wadah kecil, wadah besar, tabung lonjong, dia akan tetap muat.

Jaket hitam yang biasanya melekat di tubuh Hyungseob, kini sudah berpindah ke pangkuannya; menyelimuti paha.

"Mengantuk?"

Hyungseob kembali ke fokusnya, menatap Woojin dengan malas,"Ya, sedikit."

"Tidurlah, sepertinya akan lebih lama dari perkiraan kita. Akan kubangunan kalau sudah sampai."

Sudah tidak ada jawaban lagi, dan begitu Woojin menoleh, Hyungseob sudah tertidur. Kepalanya menyandar ke pintu mobil dengan dua tangan yang memeluk tubuhnya sendiri. Woojin sempat mengusak rambut Hyungseob pelan sebelum melajukan mobilnya pelan mengikuti mobil depan.

* * *

[ ◆ JINSEOB ◆ ]

* * *

Mata Hyungseob terlihat bengkak, ujung hidungnya merah dan wajahnya pucat. Gadis itu terlihat sangat lelah, bahkan meneguk kopi hangat yang Woojin belikan setengah hati. Woojin sendiri tidak banyak membantu.

Sejak berada di depan guci jenazah orang tua Hyungseob, gadis ini sudah mulai menangis. Semakin buruk saat Woojin yang saat itu berdiri di belakangnya beralih ke sebelahnya dan merangkul Hyungseob. Tentu di gadis langsung merangsek ke arah Woojin lalu menangis sampai nafasnya sesegukan. Kalau dihitung, ada dua puluh menit Hyungseob menangis sambil memeluk Woojin. Dari jarak yang sedekat itu pula, Woojin mendengar keluh kesah yang selama ini belum pernah sampai ke telinganya. Dari sana Woojin tahu bahwa rasa benci Hyungseob pada orang tua tidak lebih besar dari rasa sayangnya.

Puluhan kali Woojin berpikir bahwa hidupnya jauh lebih beruntung dari si gadis. Orang tuanya lengkap, hidup bergelimang harta dan menjalani hidupnya dengan nyaman. Seandainya waktu bisa diputar, Woojin bersedia menggantikan Hyungseob. Atau setidaknya jika memang tidak bisa bertukar, Woojin bersedia menemaninya dan berbagi beban bersama.

"Mereka...," Woojin mendongak ketika mendengar suara serak dari Hyungseob,"tetaplah keluargaku. Seberapa besar aku pernah membenci mereka, hatiku tidak akan berbohong bahwa aku ingin mereka disini, berdisi di sisiku, menyokongku ketika lemah dan menjajaki kesuksesanku bersama. Rasanya sangat hampa ketika sendirian...,"

Disaat genting seperti ini, Woojin malah bingung harus bersikap seperti apa. Situasi yang Hyungseob lalui, belum pernah Woojin lalui.

"Setiap malam aku selalu membayangkan orang tuaku dan berharap aku akan memimpikan mereka." Lanjut Hyungseob sebelum dia terdiam cukup lama, terlihat enggan untuk meneruskan atau akhirnya malah akan menangis lagi.

"Aku akan disini saat kamu membutuhkan." Woojin akhirnya bersuara. Setidaknya ia bisa sedikit lega begitu melihat senyum tipis Hyungseob.

Sebenarnya Hyungseob hanya butuh seseorang untuk menemaninya dan Woojin punya banyak waktu luang. Tidakkah mereka sangat cocok?

"Aku tidak bisa terus menahanmu bersamaku, kehidupan kita pasti akan memiliki jalurnya sendiri-sendiri. Suatu saat kita akan dipisahkan, jadi aku tidak ingin terlalu bergantung padamu. Punya teman sepertimu saja, aku sudah bersyukur."

"Ey, jangan bicara begitu," Tak ayal Woojin juga ikut sedih membayangkannya,"Sepertinya kau butuh menonjok seseorang. Hari ini terlalu melankolis untuk kita."

.

.

.

• **E N D •**

* * *

 **Aku tau mungkin ini terlalu terlambat, tapi aku pasti merasa bersalah banget kalo ngga update.**


	3. Fluorescent: Gasoline

**Fluorescent:** Gasoline

 **tryss** (c) **2018**

.

Starring by Park **Woojin** and Ahn **Hyungseob** as a **GIRL**

.

.

.

* * *

❝ Well my heart is gold, and my hands are cold. ❞

* * *

Hyungseob meraih pergelangan tangan Woojin, menarik pemuda yang masih mengunyah rotinya itu berdiri sambil menatapnya bingung. Seminggu ini tidak ada interaksi berlebihan dari keduanya, apalagi saat berada di sekolah seperti sekarang. Minggu kemarin mereka baru saja jotos-jotosan dengan anak daerah lain, jadi minggu ini mereka fokus memulihkan diri.

Kantin begitu ramai dan Hyungseob cukup tahu diri untuk tidak membuat keributan. Gadis itu buru-buru menarik Woojin ke area lapangan sekolah (diikuti dengan pandangan heran oleh warga kantin) dimana saat jam makan siang, lapangan akan sangat kosong.

Mereka duduk di kursi dekat keran minum, mengabaikan cuaca yang cukup terik.

Hyungseob menatap Woojin nyalang, gadis ini sepertinya tengah menahan tangis. Woojin sendiripun masih bingung ada apa gerangan dengan teman berkelahinya yang satu ini. Tidak biasanya Hyungseob melayangkan tatapan seperti ini. Hati Woojin seakan remuk melihat sorot mata Hyungseob yang terluka.

"Kenapa?" Hyungseob memulai dengan suara lirih,"Kita hanya berteman, kan?"

Pada akhirnya, Woojin membisu.

"Woojin-ah, bukan ini yang aku inginkan dari pertemanan kita," Woojin semakin takut membuka suara kala Hyungseob mulai menangis,"Kita hanya berteman—"

"Sejak awal aku tidak pernah menganggapmu teman, maaf sekali," Woojin menyadari Hyungseob yang beringsut mundur,"bagiku kamu tetap seorang gadis yang ingin kuajak kencan."

"Tidak bisa, Woojin. Kita tidak bisa membangun hubungan yang lebih jauh dari ini—"

"Kamu menyukaiku, iya, kan?"

Pupil Hyungseob lari kesana kemari, seolah berusaha menghindar dari tajamnya tatapan Woojin yang menyudutkan walaupun pada akhirnya Hyungseob menyerah,"Jika aku menjawab iya, semuanya akan tetap sama. Tidak boleh ada hubungan seperti itu diantara kita."

"Jika begitu, katakan padaku alasannya. Buat aku mengerti."

"Aku tidak bisa—"

"Jangan main-main dengan perasaan, Hyungseob-ah. Kita akan sama-sama terluka jika tertutup satu sama lain."

Woojin dan Hyungseob tidak akan pernah bohong dengan perasaan mereka. Memiliki satu sama lain, saling melindungi dalam perkelahian dan dulunya terbiasa sendiri, kini keduanya dapat mengisi sisi kosong masing-masing tentu menimbulkan rasa yang lain. Namun, sekalipun sadar dengan perasaan masing-masing, mereka tetap diam dan enggan mengungkapkan secara jelas.

Buruknya, manusia selalu tidak puas dengan apa yang harusnya sekarang disyukuri. Woojin mulai serakah untuk memiliki Hyungseob.

Hyungseob menghela nafasnya kasar, kelihatan sekali bahwa si gadis tengah putus asa dengan sikap Woojin yang tidak ingin mengerti. Bohong jika dia tidak jatuh cinta pada Woojin, namun dia tetap tidak bisa melanjutkan hubungan semacam ini.

"Adante Club, pukul satu malam. Kutunggu disana."

Saat sadar, Woojin hanya melihat punggung sempit Hyungseob yang keluar dari area sekolah dengan tudung jaket yang menutup kepalanya, meninggalkan sejuta pertanyaan di kepala Woojin.

* * *

[ ◆ JINSEOB ◆ ]

* * *

 **(ADANTE, 1:15 AM)**

Begitu Woojin melangkah masuk, yang didapatinya adalah kerumunan manusia; gadis-gadis berpakaian terbuka dan laki-laki berhidung belang, tengah meliukkan tubuh bersama-sama, menggerakkan tubuh mereka instens untuk saling menggoda satu sama lain. Tak ayal, ada pula yang sudah larut dalam nafsu dan berciuman di tengah lautan manusia. Lebih buruk lagi yang berada di pojok ruangan.

Sambil melangkah ke bar di ujung ruangan, gadis-gadis akan menggodanya, bahkan sempat untuk meraba beberapa bagian tubuhnya. Karena memang pada dasarnya Woojin adalah seorang pemuda brengsek, tangan nakalnya sempat meremas salah satu bokong gadis yang menggodanya dan meninggalkan gadis itu begitu saja saat melihat Hyungseob melayangkan tatapan tajam padanya dari meja bar.

Calon gadisnya tengah cemburu rupanya.

"Senang dapat mainan?" Si gadis pucat meneguk minuman beralkoholnya dengan tenang padahal mereka belum legal untuk hal-hal seperti ini.

Penampilan Hyungseob memang tidak terlalu berbeda saat bertemu dengan Woojin; celana hitam ketat, kaos tanpa lengan yang longgar dan jaket. Lagian walaupun sesimple itu, Woojin akan tetap jatuh cinta tapi kali ini Hyungseob terlihat lebih segar dengan gaya rambut ponytail.

Cengiran Woojin tidak luntur sejak melihat Hyungseob, melupakan fakta bahwa tadi siang mereka sempat mengalami pertengkaran. Setelah duduk dan memesan minuman, mereka terdiam sejenak sambil menunggu bartender menyajikan minum untuk Woojin. Begitu segelas minuman beralkohol tersedia di hadapan Woojin, si bartender segera menyingkir ke tempat lain, menyadari bahwa satu-satunya gadis diantara mereka bertiga, mengusirnya dengan isyarat mata.

"Woojin-ah..." Panggil Hyungseob setelah meneguk alkoholnya.

"Apa?"

"Maaf untuk yang tadi siang." Hyungseob terlihat malu hanya untuk membalas tatapan elang dari Woojin dan memilih memainkan gelasnya seperti orang bodoh,"Aku tidak ingin bohong kalau aku menyukaimu, tapi akan sangat berbahaya bagi kita hidup dalam hubungan sepasang kekasih."

"Memang apa yang berbahaya?" Woojin meneguk minumnya pelan, meresapi bagaimana rasa minuman itu menusuk lidahnya sebelum mengalir masuk ke lambung.

"Keselamatan kita berdua." Hyungseob memutar tubuhnya, mengamati barisan sofa VIP di seberang ruangan yang lain. Mau tak mau, Woojin ikut memutar dan mengikuti kemana arah mata Hyungseob menatap.

Woojin sadar sejak tadi Hyungseob terus saja memeriksa jam di ponselnya. Gadis itu seperti tengah menunggu momen tertentu. Ini jelas hal yang aneh, karena selama mereka pergi berdua, Hyungseob selalu mengabaikan seberapa cepat waktu berjalan diantara keduanya. Tak ayal, Woojin mulai menaruh curiga pada Hyungseob dan orang orang yang duduk di deretan sofa seberang ruangan.

"Kita bisa tetap saling melindungi seperti sebelumnya, apa yang perlu dikhawatirkan?"

Hyungseob tertawa pelan, namun Woojin dapat mendengar intonasi takut dari tawa itu. Apakah sangat membahayakan sampai Hyungseob berusaha tutup mata akan rasa yang ada?

"Lawan kita bukan hanya berandalan kecil seperti sebelumnya. Mereka akan membawa puluhan orang bersenjata hanya untuk menghabisi kita berdua."

"Kenapa—"

"Lihat saja."

Si gadis menaruh gelasnya yang kosong bersamaan dengan tubuhnya yang menegak. Kaki rampingnya melangkah stagnan membelah kerumunan manusia di lantai dansa. Woojin mau tak mau ikut meletakkan gelasnya, bersiap dengan apa yang akan Hyungseob tunjukkan sambil menikmati atmosfir yang ada.

Sejatinya, manusia bukanlah makhluk yang bisa menebak masa depan.

Woojin melebarkan matanya, menyadari Hyungseob menarik sebuah pistol dari balik jaket kulitnya. Kejadiannya begitu cepat, Hyungseob mengarahkan moncong pistolnya ke arah seorang pria paruh baya bertubuh gempal yang segera di tutupi dengan bodyguard bertubuh kekar dengan jas hitam. Keadaan semakin tidak terkendali kala orang-orang berpakaian bebas berusaha membantu Hyungseob dengan baku tembak.

Woojin berpindah tempat ke balik meja bar, bersembunyi bersama bartender tinggi yang tadi sempat melayaninya. Ia masih terlarut dalam rasa kagetnya, tidak menyangka bahwa tangan kurus Hyungseob mampu menahan pistol hanya dengan satu tangan.

Si bartender menyenggolkan bahunya ke bahu Woojin, menampakkan senyum misterius pada Woojin,"Mau tahu?"

"Apa?"

"Calon kekasihmu itu seorang pembunuh bayaran."

Ditengah-tengah keributan itu, Woojin kehilangan akal sehatnya, mengabaikan ributnya sahutan pistol dan peluru yang menyasar, ia kembali larut dalam lamunan yang tak berdasar.

* * *

[ ◆ JINSEOB ◆ ]

* * *

Pagi pagi sekali, Woojin terbangun di sebuah kamar asing dengan gorden jendela yang terbuka, menyadari matahari bahkan belum menampakkan sinarnya. Suhu pendingin ruangan menyerang tubuhnya yang lelah tanpa ampun. Masih diserang kantuk berat, Woojin mencoba menyusun kembali memorinya sebelum datang kemari, namun ia tidak mendapatkan informasi apapun.

 **CKLEK**

Woojin mengangkat kepalanya, menoleh ke arah salah satu dari dua pintu di kamar itu.

"Sudah bangun?"

Sebenarnya ada apa ini? Batin Woojin.

Rasanya mau mati saja saat sadar yang keluar dari balik pintu yang Woojin yakini sebagai kamar mandi adalah Hyungseob berbalut bathrobe dan rambut panjang yang basah. Kemudian selanjutnya ia menyadari bahwa tubuhnya juga hanya tertutup oleh selimut tanpa ada kain yang lain.

"H-hyungseob?"

Woojin terus mengikuti gerak gerik Hyungseob yang duduk didepan meja rias untuk mengeringkan rambut.

"Tumben memanggil namaku." Gadis itu menjawab acuh,"Mandi sana." Ujarnya kemudian.

"Sebenarnya apa yang barusaja terjadi?" Woojin terlihat panik.

Kedua orang itu seling menatap lewat pantulan cermin, yang satunya takut dan yang lainnya terlihat bingung. Namun pada akhirnya Hyungseob memutar arah duduknya, meninggalkan hairdryer yang menyala diatas meja rias.

"Kamu ini kenapa, sih?"

Woojin semakin dibuat putus asa dengan balasan Hyungseob,"Jawab saja..."

"Ya menurutmu apa yang dilakukan sepasang kekasih di sebuah kamar hotel tanpa baju," balas Hyungseob sewot sebelum kembali mengeringkan rambutnya."

Bukannya semalam kamu membunuh seseorang di club?"

"Kamu bicara apa, sih? Tidak jelas sekali." gumam Hyungseob,"Seingatku kamu menyerangku dalam keadaan sadar."

Jadi, kejadian saat Hyungseob membunuh orang itu kapan?

Lalu, kenapa mereka sudah pacaran? Sejak kapan?

"Sayang..." Panggil Hyungseob, namun Woojin masih melamun.

Sekali lagi.

"Parkwoo?"

Tambah satu lagi.

"Woojin..."

Masih melamun.

"PARK WOOJIN!"

"H-ha-ah?" Woojin terlihat linglung.

"Mandi sana."

"I-iya." Kemudian di pemuda melangkah ke kamar mandi dalam keadaan telanjang, meninggalkan Hyungseob yang tersenyum tipis diam-diam.

 _Mission clear!_

 _._

 _._

 _._

◆ **END** ◆

* * *

 **Well, ini bonus kecil untuk kalian yang sudah menunggu.**


End file.
